


To Have Your Body Over and Over Again

by 1dfetusfics



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Rimming, Smut, Underage - Freeform, Underage!Harry, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1529114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dfetusfics/pseuds/1dfetusfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's an overly submissive virgin, and Louis knows just how he wants him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Have Your Body Over and Over Again

It's almost completely dark in Louis' room, the only light comes from the glare of the television that's sat in the corner on an old wooden desk.

Louis' on top of him-- somehow they'd switched from Harry straddling him, subconsciously grinding against the older boy's growing bulge, to Harry laying on his back, Louis' hands traveling underneath his shirt to tease his sensitive nipples. Harry lets out a small shriek against the older boy's mouth, his chest flushing hot as his cock grows beneath his striped pajama pants. It's an overwhelming feeling, and Harry silently prays that Louis doesn't notice it as he goes red from embarrassment. But Louis knows, and makes it evident as he begins to grind down on him, moving his lips from his jaw to his neck where he kisses softly before sucking his pale skin-- just hard enough to leave a mark. 

"I want you," Louis whispers against his neck, and the words sound like a dream when Harry hears them. Ne almost doesn't believe it, wants to stop and point to himself and ask if he really meant him. 

Louis pulls back, yanking Harry up just enough so he can grab his shirt and rip it off, tossing it onto the floor. Louis pushes him back down, taking off his own shirt before kissing along Harry's neck and collar bones, down his chest. Harry reaches up, running his hands through his curls, not knowing what else to do. Louis focuses his attention on Harry's nipples, licking each of them, gently biting down against the sensitive bud to get another shriek from Harry. Louis smirks as Harry shakes beneath him. "Louis m'gonna-- oh my god." Harry cries out from beneath him, working his bulge against Louis, his dick getting harder as Louis continues to tease him, taking his nipple between his teeth again, sucking each one. "Louis-- I can't, please." Louis ignores him, gripping Harry's hips and continuing to kiss down the younger boy's torso, straight towards his pajama bottoms. 

Harry is a mess underneath him, gripping the bed sheets as hard as he can whole Louis continues to buck his hips upwards. Harry watches down as Louis kisses him, teasing him through the thin material of his pants. His stomach clenches hard, his head spinning with pleasure. Harry knows he can't hold it back any longer, and just as Louis begins to pull down his pants, he's crying out Louis' name and coming shamelessly into his pants. Immediately filling with embarrassment, sitting up and apologizing profusely. "M'so sorry-- gosh, I don't know what happened I just--. I couldn't hold it anymore, I'm so sorry--" but Louis just laughs at him, leaning up and pressing a kiss against his lips. "I really--" Harry starts, once they pull away. Louis stops him with another kiss, reaching up to run his fingers through the younger boy's curls. 

"It's fine, love. It happens," he whispers, nodding his head and assuring the bright green-eyed boy that everything was fine. 

Harry presses his lips together, watching as Louis pushes him back down against the pillows, and settling back down between his thighs. Before Harry has time to speak, Louis is stripping him of his pants, leaving him in boxers, and sticking against him with come. "W-What are you doing?" Harry asks, watching down as Louis begins to pepper kisses against his hips, slowly bringing his black boxers down his pale thighs, letting his cock fall against his stomach. Louis traces the prominent vein along his length with his tongue. "Louis I--" Harry stammers, his heart racing fast in his chest. Louis grips him at the base of his cock, kitten licking the tip of his cock, tasting Harry's come. 

Harry's legs shake again, his palms beginning to sweat all over again. Everything that's happened previously has Harry was so light headed. All he can do is lay there as he watches Louis take more of him in his mouth, wrapping his thin pink lips around the head and licking along the slit again. Louis is holding him down at the hips and Harry's breath catches in his throat. His entire mind goes blank again when Louis takes him down further, fitting in his entire length and swallowing around him. Harry cries out again, grasping the bedsheets and letting moans escape his throat. The sounds that are falling from his lips are ones he didn't even know he was capable of making. His cock grows painfully hard again, this time less pleasurable than last. "Louis stop-- I can't do that again," Harry whimpers, watching as the older boy lifts off him, grasping his wet cock at the base again, staring him in the eyes. "Are you sure, H? I'll stop if you want me too, but it doesn't seem like you want me to stop." He says, noticing Harry begin to thrust his hips upwards, sliding his cock against his hand. 

Harry shook his head, "it hurts, Lou."

Louis leans up again, kissing his swollen, pink lips. "I'll make you feel all better, Harry." And just like that, he was gone back between his thighs, this time lower. 

Harry watches intently as Louis reaches back up, grabbing a pillow from next to him before patting his sides, silently telling Harry to lift up. Harry obliges, watching Louis slide the pillow underneath his bum and pushing his thighs apart a bit more. Harry is full of questions-- "what's that pillow for? What are you doing? Why am I put up like this?" But Louis just ignores him, pressing soft kisses against the skin on the insides of Harry's pale thighs. He looks down, spreading the younger boy's cheeks apart and getting a good view of his pink, virgin hole. Louis' cock throbs beneath his gray sweat pants that hang dangerously low on his hips. "So tight," Louis murmurs, biting into his bottom lip. Experimentally, he flicks his tongue out, licking a quick stripe against Harry's hole, getting a vivid response. 

Pleasure begins to shoot through the younger boy again, pulsating through his veins as Louis licks at his entrance again, working his tongue against him. Harry's thighs burn with the urge to clamp shut, still exhausted from his previous orgasm. "Louis, _louislouislouis."_ Harry whines, tongue pressing hard against the roof of his mouth as the familiar urge begins to build up in the pit of his stomach, his dick twitching against his stomach, becoming painfully hard and full again, lacking some _much needed_ attention. 

Louis continues working his tongue in and out of Harry, working faster as Harry's legs began to shake. Carefully, Louis pulls back, slowly inserting his index finger into the younger boy, his hole already lubed up with his saliva. Harry's back arches with the sensation from Louis' fingers, his toes curled as he begins working his finger in and out, gradually gaining speed with Harry's approving moans. "Fuck, Louis, _fuck,_ more, _please."_

Louis shakes his head, pulling his fingers out and beginning to lap at Harry's hole again, faster this time. He moves against Harry's sensitive entrance, working him open with his tongue. "Louis m'gonna-- I can't, it hurts," Harry cries out, tears beginning to bud in his eyes as the overwhelming amounts of pleasure hit him. His cock twitches, throbbing against the urge to be touched. He wants Louis, all of Louis. 

"Come for me, Harry." Louis mumbles between licks. "No touching, just come for me." Louis rasps, his own mind hazy.

"I can't," Harry cries, "I can't do it, not again." 

"Just let it happen, baby." Louis coos before spreading him open and teasing him more, noticing how red his chest has gotten. "It's not gonna happen-- oh my god." Harry freaks out, gripping anything he can as Louis pushes his finger back into his hole, fingering Harry slowly as he takes his cock into his mouth again. Harry thrusts his hips upwards, tensing up as Louis begins swallowing around him again. Harry's mind goes black, his legs shaking with the intense pleasure that fleeds through him for the second time. 

Louis nurses the younger boy through it, sucking around him and swallowing down his come. Harry's eyes shut tight, only opening when the older boy pulls off him. Louis climbs up into his bed, settling next to him. Harry immediately curls up next to Louis, looking up into his light eyes, still trying to catch his breath. "What about you?" 

"What do you mean, love?" He asks curiously, tracing his fingers up and down Harry's soft skin on his arms. "I-I didn't do anything too you," Harry whispers, a blush rising high on his cheeks. Louis only smiles at him, shaking his head. "I got off in my pants ages ago." Harry buried his face into his chest, taking a deep breath in. "M'tired and sticky." Louis only laughs, sitting up and pressing a soft kiss against against Harry's lips. "Let's go get you cleaned up, then, baby."

**Author's Note:**

> Find us on [tumblr!](http://www.1dfetusfics.tumblr.com)


End file.
